The Return of Dark Link
by someoldacount
Summary: Dark Link is defeated and wants something more than revenge he wants freedom, freedom to find the one he loves.Dark Link x Link x Zelda love triangles suck but oh well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Feelings (Intro)

From a distance it looked as though two teenaged boys were having a simple sword fight, but from a near you could tell the blond elfish boy was fighting himself in an epic battle inside a strange world of illusions. The boy was covered in blood as his own shadow continued to strike him.

All hope seemed lost for the poor boy until he took out a strange hammer and disarmed the shadow with a single strike. The next move was a fatal blow by the master sword, causing the shadow to fall and vanish…

The room returned to its former look and the fairy that had been accompanying the boy told him that the whole thing had just been an illusion. They boy shrugged and continued on his way to defeat the true enemy.

But the shadow was still there, still trapped in the nightmare world of his battle… he didn't die that easy, but he had only been there to kill Link, to stop the boy's journey… why hadn't he? Why did he stop, why couldn't he?

The truth was the shadow didn't know, it was a strange feeling inside of him. He had been in this room his whole life… a long 7 years of lying dormant, had he of killed Link he would be free… but he couldn't bring himself to kill Link… why?

There was something about the boy, the fact he was so alive- so real… Link had shown emotion, something that was totally new for the shadow… he had been a sort of bright light… the shadow couldn't help but… well fall in love with this new creature…

Dark Link looked up… he didn't understand anymore…

Suddenly a new feeling filled him, it was rage. Why had Ganon done this to him? Why did Ganon ever give him emotion? Why wasn't he made like the rest of Ganon's creations? Unable to feel anything in the least, not even think anything but their task at hand. Had Ganon made a mistake in him? Or did Ganon just want him to suffer as well?

Dark Link's mind flashed back to the boy, to Link. His face had imprinted it's self in his head and Link's voice was now stuck there too…

Dark Link stood up, he wasn't staying around any longer, he went to the door and to his amazement it opened to him. The room had been made to keep Link in, but Dark Link could get through it somehow… Now he was free, and he new what he had to do.

Dark Link ran thought the many passages which lead him to the boss room… who was now gone

'Damn it, what now?' Dark Link thought to himself as he looked around the room, once more trapped…

"This can't be!" he yelled and kicked the wall, a bit too hard as the force made him fall off the edge and land where Morpha once laid, a now dye surface… and in the very middle there was a strange glowing light.

Dark Link shrugged and stepped into the light, he had nothing to lose.

Instantly a blue diamond of light surrounded and blinded him, when he opened his eyes he was in Hyrule field.

He looked up and down, he had never seen anything so beautiful. He ran around, jumped, and for the first time laughed

'Freedom is the most wonderful thing it the world!" He called out and began looking for his love, began to look for Link.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Around

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 2- Getting Around

Dark Link sighed… although the wonderful feeling of being free was still in his blood, he knew a hard and long journey lay ahead of him. This was the very first time he had ever seen green grass, breathed in fresh air, felt the gentle breeze in his hair, let alone been out in Hyrule Field walking aimlessly in circles trying to think straight!

He sighed again and decided to think things over- he was looking for Link, that couldn't be that hard could it? How many people could there possibly be?

Sadly for Dark Link, a lot more than he could of ever imagined…

"Whoa, ahh! Help me!" Dark Link cried out as he entered Hyrule Market Place (1). He was terrified, he had never seen more than one person in such a small person, no, that's wrong, he had only ever seen one person… he sighed, he didn't know why, but sighing seemed like a new hobby for him. Before it had always been thinking about killing, but of course, that was something implanted in him since birth… he couldn't of helped it.

"Hey watch it!" Dark Link was jolted back into the reality, where there were real people, and a real women who he had just tripped and who now had a real mess on her hand, she had dropped her basket which contained eggs… well had once contained eggs, now it held nothing but a strange gooey mess that had a very displeasing sent.

Dark Link looked up to see the women very angry indeed…

'Do I kill her!' he wondered, not knowing what to do, his master had not tough him what to do when you are in a strange place with at least a million (or so it seemed to him) people in it and there's a women that is very angry with you… luckily the women helped him out there.

"Um, you could at least say sorry!" she said, annoyed

Dark Link looked at her 'sorry? What on earth does that mean?' he wondered to himself 'well… might as well try…'

"Um… sorry?" he said, sounding very out of place indeed.

The women smiled and picked up her basket

"Don't worry, I come from a farm!" she said and laughed

'What a wonderful sound…' Dark Link thought

"What's a farm?" he asked aloud

The women looked at him funny

"You can't mean that, "what's a farm"! Where on earth are you from!" she asked holding back laughter

Dark Link had no clue how to answer that, so he told her the truth

"I um… come from a place where there's nothing but water and um…" Dark Link started thinking back to his old home "um… there's a tree…"

The women laughed some more, but this time at him, so it wasn't as pure and nice… Dark Link didn't understand how something of the same nature could make him feel so different.

"Well then, come with me!" the women said and dragged him out of the market place and back into the field, up a bit following a small dirt path.

While on this trip Dark Link noticed a few things about this new human. For one, she had red hair that went to the middle of her back, for another thing she had two weird bumps on her chest… 'What on earth could those be…?" he thought to himself, not noticing they had made it to the Lon Lon Ranch.

"Here we are, home sweet home" she said spinning around in the horse coral, giving another of those strange sounds that Dark Link liked so much, he smiled then looked around.

They stood in a weird walled off area, behind him were two buildings and in front of him was a fenced off circle thing… inside it there were horses (2), they where mostly all brown with the exception of a few brown ones with white manes.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I never told you my name!" the strange human laughed again

"Name?" Dark Link asked, but wasn't heard

"Hello, my name is Malon! Nice to meet you!" she smiled and put her hand out

Dark Link stared at her hand… what on earth could this human want?

A few moments past

"Um… now you shake my hand and tell me your name!"

Dark Link looked at her funny

'Is this person mad?' he thought and shrugged, and grabbed her arm and shook it up and down

"Waaah!" Malon cried out, not expecting that

"Hey!" she yelled at him "What's wrong with you!"

"Huh, you said I should shake you hand, so I did!" Dark Link said, looking puzzled

Malon sighed

"You really don't know anything do you?" she looked up at him, suddenly she froze

"Link!"

----------------------------

Okay, so that would be all filled with Zombies right now… I took a few liberties!

Dark Link knows what horses are, he comes with his own Epona


End file.
